


Futility of Hope

by sxndial



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Despair, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Hope vs. Despair, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, It’s Fun At First, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Manipulation, Mental Instability, No Smut, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Post-Hope's Peak Academy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader knows the future, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, can you even blame him tho, hajime is very concerned for both of them, nagito recieves one scrap of affection and goes wild, poor hajime lol, reader finally gives nagito the support he needs, reader is devoted, reader is trying her best to do mental gymnastics and nagito accidentally does everything for them, reader knows something is off but can’t tell what, reader lowkey likes ibuki and peko in a not straight way, the ultimates are dicks, then everything goes to shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndial/pseuds/sxndial
Summary: After the death of Chiaki Nanami, you had fallen into despair. Intertwined by the heart with your former classmate, Nagito Komaeda, the two of you set off to wreak havoc on those who were unfortunate enough to cross your paths.In truth, you were nothing more than a marionette dancing with the help of strings created by your own betrayals, but you had no qualms with being used- so long as the one person you had tied matched nooses with chose to stick with you.Things changed for the worse when you were both captured, however, and now you must repeat portions of the very events that brought you to where you were now.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Reader (one-sided), Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Futility of Hope

The world was burning. It was an indescribable event that only led to a rush of adrenaline flowing through your veins as you took in the sight before you. There were singed pieces of rubble and long corroded cars littering the street, and you vaguely heard what sounded like a woman crying in the distance. 

The sky was stained crimson- but it was difficult to see the color behind the thick layer of smoke that covered it- like the sun was attempting to hide from the mistake it shone down upon. It was the color of the blood that was smeared across the side of the building to your right, and the color of your hands when you had finished tearing apart your own sides. It was the color of Junko Enoshima's bow and the color of Nagito's new nails. The ones he had gotten when he had cut off his own hand. 

The Remnants of Despair had wrecked the world around them, and it was beautiful to witness. Even after Junko had died, you were all still there, with pieces of her to take with you. It was your job to finish what she couldn't. And you would succeed. After all, you had the help of your dear friend, Nagito. He had taken her hand, Fuyuhiko her eyes, and Mikan her uterus. The other remnants had other ways of spreading despair- like Ibuki, who'd hosted various concerts that made people collapse by the end of them, or Sonia, who convinced her country to commit a mass suicide that would mark the pages of history for decades to come. As for you, you had taken Junko's lungs. You'd wanted to breath the very air she had- wanted to inhale and know that the person you despised lived inside you and that there was nothing you could do about it. 

You didn't remember what had happened to lead you to this point of mental collapse- only what had come after it. You remembered the rush and thrill of never ending despair, and the constant craving for more when the high faded. You became an addict, and a dangerous one at that. You lived for the feeling of death brushing your fingertips, and your heart ached for the release of pain and destruction that you were _oh so close_ to bringing to life. 

You were not the same girl that you had once been. Your hair was now matted, and your face was always grinning. You weren't ever a happy person, but now there was always something to smile about. A woman dying here, a child slipping into despair there... it was a constant stream of torture. It was pure _bliss_. And you were in control of all of it. 

You, with your wickedly sharp wits and your affinity for bloodshed. You, with your perfectly tailored skirts and your now gore stained hair pieces.

You had been the Super High School Level Dreamer. It was a useless talent- or it had seemed to be at the time. You always thought it was fitting that someone as corrupt and twisted as you had a talent that didn't even work to your advantage. When you slept, your dreams told you whispers of the past and future. You could never tell which was which, or when a dream that was more important than the others would pop up, but the fact stood that your dreams were always true. No matter what horrors your mind concocted, they were never false. Every event that you had envisioned _had_ happened or _would_ happen.

It became something that was only a nuisance now. Who needed dreams when you had all the time in the world to make your own future? Your own blood filled future where you could tear everything to shreds with no repercussions. There was only one problem with your plans- and it was the very person who you sought to please. Komaeda handled his own despair differently than you. 

You lashed out at others with deadly precision and used your visions to slaughter people and make it beautiful. He claimed that his despair was temporary. That this was for the greater hope. That he would win in the end, even if the two of you went down before that happened. 

You had no choice but to nod and take his hand in your own. There was no amount of words to describe how disgusting your affection towards each other had become. You, who did everything for his sake to the point where you would bleed for him, and he who used the hand of the woman who tortured you to wipe off the blood splattered across your face. You were entangled in a twisted kind of love- one that any other person might have blanched at the sight of- but you relished it. 

It was yours and no one else's. You would kill for him- already had killed for him. You would bleed and kill and cry for him. And he would stay with you as you brought the world down. Together.

But you would admit that there were times that it felt like something was missing. You could never remember what started all of this- only that the event had been traumatizing to the point that you'd become the person you are today. Sometimes, in your sleep, you could feel warm hands brushing the sides of your face, cradling it in their hands. You couldn't hear a voice, or see who it was, but you knew that it wasn't anyone that you could be around anymore. It was like the person was a ghost. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Nagito asked, stepping forward from his place in the shadows to put a hand on your shoulder. The feeling that should've felt suffocating was a comfort to you now. You were both twisted into people who's sins were unbeatable, but you were together. You were both gods. 

You were supposed to be on a mission, too. One that would spread despair like wildfire when the building you were in collapsed in itself with some of the workers still in it. You were both in the basement, planting explosives that would go off long before anyone realized what was going on. 

"Aren't I always?" You ask, turning to cradle his cheek the same way the person had done in your dreams. He leaned into your touch, and you hummed. "Are you?"

You lived for Komaeda. You breathed for Komaeda. You endured the suffering of others for Komaeda- all in an attempt to find a cure for the disease that would inevitably kill him. He had collapsed for a couple of minutes a few days prior, and in that moment, time stopped. Despair filled you, and you would've fallen deeper into your own madness if he hadn't gotten back up. 

It wasn't like he made it any easier. Nagito only knew two things in this world. You, who he called the salvation of the world- his own personal hope- and hope itself. He would live and die for both of those things, and he was perfectly fine with that. He even called it beautiful, to die for the things he believed in. He was a lot of things, but selfish wasn't one of them. 

"You shouldn't worry about scum like me," He told you. "We both know it'll only get worse from here. How incredible is that?"

A smile that was not your own quirked at your lips. The despair that had filled you at the thought of anything happening to him bled into a distinct euphoria that you had grown fond of over the years. You smiled wider, and a loud laugh slipped from your throat. You pressed your lips against his, relishing the warmth that reminded you that you were both here, and held both of his hands in your own, smiling into the kiss when his fingernails dug into your palms. 

"We're both scum. We're both fucking trash and one day, we'll burn like we're supposed to," you whispered, blood dribbling down your lip. He had bitten it, you realized. You didn't even care. "We'll burn the whole world down with us."

"All in the name of hope," he agreed, eyes dancing with the same flames that you had threatened the universe with. He had a spark to him- a piece of insanity that went far beyond the reaches of despair, and that was your favorite part about him. No matter what happened, Komaeda would always be unpredictable. 

_Hope_ , you thought to yourself. Is there really such a thing? For _you_? You were happy that you were inevitably going to die for what you've done, weren't you...? Hope would take those dreams and ruin it. Komaeda would leave you behind, and then there would be something that stopped you from following him. You needed to follow him. Through life and through death, until the stars stopped shining and there were only whispers of your names carried in the winds. 

So you let yourself become controlled by that sensation that had been bubbling up inside you for a while- that maniacal, earth crushing rush of terror and submitted to it in its rawest form. Nagito saw the shift in your eyes and grinned. He took your face and kissed you again, arms winding around your body to pull you closer. 

You were both gluttons, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. You had each other, and for all it was worth, the rest of the world could fucking rot. But it wouldn't, so you would have to bring it there. 

"I'll never leave you," You swore to him when he finally released his hold on you. "We'll be together. We'll live and die together, and never have to be separated."

His expression shifted, and you wondered if he really believed it. It was already clear about his obsession towards you- his constant need for your company and affection- but you knew that he thought he didn't deserve it. He thought that you would be gone one day when he woke up, and that you wouldn't ever show up again. For the next few moments as you stared up at him, the look he was giving you was soft. One made by a person who had felt loss, and never wanted to experience it again. And then it changed again, and it was the same possessive grin that you had grown to know. 

Never once would you hate him for what he could do to you out of love. If he killed for you, you would do the same in a heartbeat. You were both infatuated- him probably even more than you were- and it was the most enthralling range of emotions that you had ever felt. You wouldn't have given any of this up in a lifetime. You doubted that the girl you were before would have too. 

She would have lived for this, you had convinced yourself. She would have done this too. She would have made the same choices to be where we are now. 

"We'll die together," you repeated. "In the most hopeful way possible. We'll be martyrs that people never forget."

He smiled at that- a genuine smile that might've once been considered pure- and you felt like you had accomplished something. It was better than it had been before, now that the two of you were together. 

You hadn't forgotten what it had been like before this- when he was some green haired girls' bitch. You didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that you'd wounded child still alive to die after telling him that she was already dead, but something told you that it was the prior when you saw the way he had looked at her unconscious body. He had something planned for her, and when you dragged him away, it was the first thing you had done with a clear conscious in years. 

The despair returned soon after, though, and you realized what he had meant to do. You snuck out in secret to see if her body was still there, but it was gone. You spent the rest of that night wondering what had compelled you to leave her. Maybe it had been the idea of her suffering as she slowly bled out? Or maybe it was something else... maybe you had gone soft and spared her from a lifetime of brainwashing. You never let Komaeda find out about it, and he was perfectly fine with you becoming his new project instead. 

The two of you finished up what you were doing, and you tugged on the chain that led to the collar around his neck. He was pulled forwards, and flung his arms around you so you could absorb his weight as he slumped against you. It was nothing less than dramatic, but you laughed at the gesture. 

"We did it," you smiled, eyes swirling with riveting hopelessness as you pointing behind him. "We should go before it all blows to hell. We can watch if you want... see the way they scream when the walls fall down."

In your own little world, this was romantic. This mission of yours could be considered a date. This was _love_. And he thought the same. You could tell by the way he looked up at you from his place in your arms. From what you knew, he had always been physically affectionate. He never failed to grasp you in one way or another. You had never felt anything like that before, so you never stopped him. In fact, most times, you enabled and endorsed him in his possessive behavior- even finding it endearing when he would get jealous of the other Ultimates hanging around you. 

His worst fear was being alone. You learned it in the dark nights you'd spent together with your limbs tangled to the point where you didn't know who's was where. His worst fear was being forgotten and misunderstood to the point where no one could understand what he was saying. You'd told him that you were the same. You both needed each other more than anyone else in this life. 

"It sounds so sad... All of those poor, innocent souls being corrupted by villains like us... it brings such a big smile to my face!" He assented.

You grabbed him by the arm and the two of you set off, ready to leave the office building and sleep together in some run down motel that had been long since abandoned, but apparently, fate had other plans. 

You hadn't seen it coming- not even in your dreams. Nothing had warned you that someone outside of your duo knew of your plans today. You tried to think back, to see if there was any sort of clue to lead you to how you could have prevented this, but you found nothing. Either the person working with them was who you feared it was, or they were just really, really lucky. 

Unfortunately, it seemed like the first option was right. The Future Foundation were the people in front of you, blocking your escape. You turned back, yelling for Nagito to run, and the two of you took off, him dragging you in the direction opposite of where you had been going to avoid being split up. It didn't last for long, since another agent appeared before you faster than you could blink. 

You were forced to scatter, fear gripping your body as you turned through the hallways. Not only was the building going to blow, but now these fuckers were after you? With both of your talents combined, with both luck and the ability to see into the future, this should've been flawless. Nagito's luck _always_ won. It was the same thing that had gotten you through tough spots in the past. You would have died without it. He probably would have too. 

But it wasn't backing you up as your feet pounded against the tile floors, and it certainly wasn't helping you when you were forced to jump out of the second story window, just barely missing a Foundation member's arm. They were wearing armor and gas masks- and you would use that to your advantage. It would hinder their speed and their line of vision, and then you could escape. So what if the initial mission was a bust? You and Komaeda could fix it... you and... where was he? 

In a brief moment of panic, you stopped, pushing yourself up from the dumpster you'd landed on and wilding turning around as if he would magically appear in your sight. He didn't. 

"Nagito?" you breathed, unable to fathom that you might have actually managed to lose him. _"Nagito?"_

You were paralyzed, white lining the fields of your vision as you gripped at your head. He wasn't dead, was he? Did they capture him? Did they kill him? He wouldn't have left you alone. You had both swore to live together or not live at all. If he had really gotten himself killed, then you wouldn't hesitate to turn a dagger in towards your own chest and end it as well. But that wasn't the case. You had no way of knowing what had happened. All you knew is that you were alone and that you couldn't move as you thought of all the bad things that could've happened. 

The Future Foundation took that moment to grab you by your arms, forcing you to go with them towards a few grey vans lining the street. You screamed at them, kicking and clawing when you finally regained your senses. You were making your own throat raw, but you didn't care. 

They were taking your freedom away. You didn't want to be chained again like she had done to you. You didn't want to have to be imprisoned by people who thought they were better. You didn't want to have to live alone without Komaeda to be there with you. You were both utterly fucked in the head, but you needed each other. You craved each other's existence like someone might crave a drug. It was an _addiction_ to be in each other's company.

You finally saw him, but he wasn't fighting. He didn't even see you, so you called out to him, fervently screaming his name. When he saw you- saw that you were alive- he caught them off guard and lunged towards you, only to be caught once more. This time, he fought, and the two of you helplessly called out to each other as your impending doom grew closer. 

"NO! Let me go! Don't fucking take me away from him!" You wailed, hearing him slam him hands against the back of the truck when he had been forced inside. _"Don't fucking leave me alone!"_

They took you to a different van, and as much as you tried to, you couldn't fight your way out. You had always been more of the tactical sort, anyway. What little fight you had remaining left you once you had been forced into the back of your own cell. You could only register your body going numb once you had sat down in the corner furthest from the door, curled up in the space where the two walls met. You were completely devoid of any emotion, and you were so lifeless that you didn't even notice when a thick white gas began swirling through the holes in the bottom of the van, making you choke on your own spit and cough before collapsing.

•  
•  
•

[ 𝗨𝗣𝗟𝗢𝗔𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗠𝗘𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗬 𝗜𝗡𝗧𝗢 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗡𝗘𝗢 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗟𝗗 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗚𝗥𝗔𝗠... ]

[ 𝗖𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗧𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗥𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗘𝗥... ]

[ 𝗠𝗘𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗬 𝗟𝗢𝗖𝗞 𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗟𝗘𝗧𝗘! ]

[ 𝗟𝗢𝗔𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗗𝗔𝗧𝗔... ]

[ 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗛𝗔𝗩𝗘 𝗡𝗢𝗪 𝗘𝗡𝗧𝗘𝗥𝗘𝗗 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗡𝗘𝗢 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗟𝗗 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗚𝗥𝗔𝗠! ]


End file.
